


Forensic Accountants Hook Up: News at 11

by havocthecat



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Accounting, F/F, First Time, Taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles are forensic accountants in the Boston PD's white collar crime division.  Jane is messy.  Maura is organized.  Clearly, true love ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forensic Accountants Hook Up: News at 11

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> Originally posted [here on LiveJournal](http://havocthecat.dreamwidth.org/1094072.html?thread=13383864#cmt13383864).

Maura was the kind of accountant who kept her desk organized. Everything was filed as soon as she was done, both by date and, in the case of invoices, also in alphabetical order, then marked off a daily checklist of to-do items. Jane's desk, which bordered hers, drove Maura insane. Maura's therapist commented that Maura was doing a very good job reining in her tendencies to organize everyone else.

When Maura had started, she'd made folders with color-coded tabs for all of Jane's monthly reports, then filed them. Why wouldn't Jane want her desk cleared off? Jane's desk had the accumulated detritus of ten years with Boston PD's forensic accounting division.

It was only after the fact that Maura learned that Jane had known where every piece of paper was and what it was. Oops.

On the plus side, receipts didn't fall off the top of the stack and onto Maura's desk any more. And Maura didn't mind finding Jane's old reports for her, because she and Jane ended up going over bank statements while eating lunch together at least three times a week.

Plus there was that one night, when they'd stayed later than anyone else investigating Greg Sherman, since Captain Bonanno was convinced that their department needed to run a thorough investigation on anyone this ex-con named Ford came near. Jane had started out by yelling at Maura about how the depreciation reported in the budgets on Sherman's corporation wasn't realistic, Maura had continued with a pivot chart of monthly profit and loss ratios, and they'd ended up with Maura sitting on Jane's desk while Jane kissed her senseless.

Maura cleaned up the papers after that with a smug little grin on her face, and then she took Jane home and introduced Jane to her tortoise. And her bed. And then made her breakfast the next day.

After that, Jane would drop receipts on Maura's desk on purpose, lunches involved less working and more kissing (well, a little less), and Jane learned to watch out for Maura's tortoise.


End file.
